Saving Her
by Doctor who romance
Summary: REaten by a monster, then turned into stone, eaten by vamps and fed to fish. Drowning in a swimming pool doesn't seem like much in comparison, but when Amy needs saving, there is only one man that can save her.


I was happy. After the whole Venice episode, I'd come back into the TARDIS and gone straight into the swimming pool, which was complete with Jacuzzi and spa, I had discovered, and a whole lot of bath products and shampoo that funnily only seemed to be available to me, (as I'd mentioned it to the Doctor and had been treated to a raise of the eyebrows, a blank stare and a "What?")

The TARDIS had grumbled a noise afterwards that seemed to say "It's a girl thing". Rory had gone off to a spare bedroom and fallen asleep, much to the Doctor's laughter (I glared at him until he shut up looking sheepish). Then I found a very large supply of bikinis and swimsuits in the extensive wardrobe, including some very odd ones that looked like a version of her old kissogram costumes.

So I took a classic crimson balconette style and wore that instead, and made a mental note to wear the other ones in front of Rory to see if his eyebrows _could_ actually shoot up into his hair and go purple at the same time, as the Doctor described to her after he'd told him about the whole kissing thing, which still made her go rose cheeked whenever he mentioned it. So there I was, on a lilo with pink champagne in my hand and a box of chocolates on the side of the pool.

I'd been sitting there for a while, playing with the huge amount of bubbles issued from the gilt taps around the side, when I heard some-one enter the pool. I couldn't see who it was because of the huge clouds of multi-coloured steam and bubbles, so I decided to play a trick on who-ever it was.

I pulled on a pair of goggles and dove under the water to the bottom of the pool with powerful strokes. As she approached, I saw a pair of ankles and to my amusement, a fully dressed Doctor. To shock him, I grabbed his ankle and pulled hard.

With a shower of bubbles, he shot under. I grinned at him and he grinned back. I laughed and more bubbles came out, his hair looked so funny all wet and floaty. I sprung up from the bottom to get some more air, and-ow! My head hit the side of the pool with a clunk, and oh how it hurt. I couldn't move, I couldn't see, I struggled, but my eyes were closing. The last thing I saw before darkness dotted my vision was the Doctor looking horrified and grabbing hold of me with his strong hands. But I was falling into the darkness, and it was awful. Then it took over...

The Doctor was tired. He'd set the TARDIS to drift in the Vortex for a while, and he decided to go and have a swim. He thought that Amy must be out by now, she'd been in there for 3 hours, and the water would've got cold. But then the TARDIS groaned slightly, and he knew that she liked Amy, and she wouldn't let the water go cold. The only person she'd done that for so far was Amy and Rose. Not Martha or Donna. So he wandered in, his thoughts far away on his long lost planet. Then he looked down with puzzlement and saw he was fully dressed. _Oh, well, no going back now_ , he thought. Then he thought he saw a flicker of movement below him, and dismissed it as his imagination. _No wonder, the things you've seen_ he thought, amused. But he was shocked as he was pulled under the water and the breath shot out of him. _What on Gallifrey?_He thought in amazement. Then he saw flames in water, and realized it was Amy. He started laughing, it was just the thing she'd do.

He rolled his eyes as she started to shoot up towards the surface, but he grabs hold of her in terror as she whacks her head hard on the metal rail at the side of the pool, and his thoughts are only for her, his beautiful fiery companion with her Scottish lilt and her charming green eyes. _Oh, Amy, are you dead?_ His anguished mind cries, but he pushes it away. _She's not dead, get her into air, quickly! _

He pulls her to the surface and lays her on the side with her hair splayed around her icily pale face, her lids closed as if in slumber, but the dreams are dark and nightmarish.

The Doctor's brain kicks in as he places both hands on her chest and pushes hard as she starts to grow cold. Just as he's getting anxious, she exhales a fountain of water and her eyes fly open, the green orbs startling him with life force. He removes his hands from her in embarrassment, but she isn't bothered.

"You saved me"

"Well, yeah" He grins

Then she does something odd. And he's not going to tell what...yet.

She smiles, and immediately he starts fussing, saying that she should get to bed after her ordeal, and that it isn't healthy to stay up- But she stops him with an alabaster hand on his chest

"Thanks" She breathes. Suddenly she flings her arms round him, and he hugs her back with vigour. He notices that she smells amazing, and wonders if it's perfume, or just her. Then Rory comes through, rubbing his eyes and yawning loudly, spoiling the moment. His eyes drag across them, and they spring apart looking sheepish. Amy exclaims that she'd saved her, and the Doctor hangs his head in embarrassment as he notices that Rory looked less than pleased with him, as if he should have been the one saving Amy. But he shrugs it off and goes to the control room to fiddle with the TARDIS, after changing as he's still wet. Amy dresses and somehow finds the huge dressing gown he's been looking for for years, but oddly this time it's pink. Amy goes after him and they sit there for a while until later her eyes slowly flicker shut. He carries her off to her room and hopes that Rory won't spot him, as he'd probably try and do it himself and shout at him.

The darkness was weakening. I couldn't move yet, but I could feel...The Doctor's hands were on my chest, pushing repeatedly on my heart. It felt nice actually, considering as I'd nearly just drowned in a swimming pool. My strength was slowly returning... and yes! I could open my eyes. The Doctor looked relieved and startled at the same time, an odd combination.

"You saved me" It wasn't a question. I owed him even more now. So I kissed him lightly on the cheek, just a thank-you...I think. But anyway, he started fussing again, so I cut him off with a hug and a "Thanks" He looked fine, but when Rory came he went all flustered, and jumped off to the Control room. I go and get the dressing gown I found earlier, all pink and fluffy with huge pockets, and after he's changed I go and watch him tinker with the TARDIS. Then I start to get sleepy, and I know I should go to bed, but it's nice to watch him. He's interesting when he's concentrating. My eyes start to drift, and then...

The last thing I hear is "Sweet dreams, Amy"


End file.
